Mémorises - Prologue RENCONTRE
by Horoue
Summary: Dans le Royaume Zora, vivez la première rencontre de Link et Sheik. "Nous avons 8ans et tout les problèmes qui vont avec nos titres malgré tout" "c'est injuste !" "Je sais Link... crois-moi je sais..." Cette fic est un prologue/épilogue à une histoire beaucoup plus longue que je suis entrain d'écrire. Vous pouvez le lire avant ou après la fic "Mémorises" (publier future vacances)
1. 1er contacte

**FF Zelda Breath of the Wild**

**Un prologue, la rencontre de Link et Sheik lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.**

**À venir la fic à proprement parler, elle sera intitulé « Memories ».**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**-Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas-**

* * *

CHAP 1

-Mon prince soyez raisonnable, votre mère à organiser se voyage uniquement pour votre apprentissage.  
Sheik regarda froidement son instructeur qui était aussi son garde du corps et sa nounoue.  
-Non.  
L'homme soupira fatigué et ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais le garçon dont il avait la garde c'était volatilisé.  
-Prince ! Prince revenez ici !

Link jouait dans la fontaine avec les autres enfants Zora quand l'orage éclata. Tout les invités qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'espèce des Zora foncèrent se mettre à l'habrit.  
-Link tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid. Fit doucement une voix au-dessus de lui.  
La princesse Mipha lui offrit un grand sourire. Sagement le petit blond hocha la tête et sortie de la fontaine pour se rendre à l'auberge.

À 8ans le jeune Hylien connaissait très bien le palais Zora, il y avait passer la plus part de sa vie. Ses parents travaillaient pour le roi d'Hyrule, son père était un fort chevalier et sa maman étudiait la culture du peuple Zora. Ils n'étaient pas souvent avec leur fils. Link avait l'habitude, il s'avait que leur travail était très important, et après tout il avait plein d'amis avec qui jouer ici, pas comme au château.

Il courait le long de la passerelle pour arriver à l'auberge quand il crut apercevoir quelque chose près de la falaise de la grande cascade de Sera. S'approchant de la barrière il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, quelqu'un, un enfant, était accrocher au bord de la falaise. Escalader sous la pluie était très dangereux, surtout par un orage pareille. Pendant que Link se demandait si la personne c'était faite surprendre par la pluie, la petite silhouette dévala brusquement plusieurs mètre avant de ce rattraper.

-Attention ! Cria Link. Inquiet il tourna vivement la tête pour chercher un adulte.  
-Link ? Tu es encore dehors ?  
-Mipha ! Quelqu'un à besoin d'aide vite ! Expliqua t-il en pointant du doigt la falaise.  
-Par les déesses, souffla la princesse horrifiée.  
-On doit aller l'aider ! Cria le blond incapable de rester là sans rien faire.  
-Gardes ! Appela Mipha.  
Link n'attendit pas plus saisissant une corde à sa ceinture il couru vers l'escalier le plus proche.

Même courant le plus vite possible il ne parvint pas a arriver sur place avant que l'enfant sur la falaise ne tombe à l'eau. Sans réfléchir plus Link attacha sa corde à un solide roché puis à lui même et sauta dans les eaux déchainés par l'orage pour secourir à l'enfant. La rivière était beaucoup plus froide que l'eau de la fontaine ou il avait nager i peine quelques minutes. Link chassa le froid de son esprit et tendit le bras pour saisir la main de l'enfant. Quand il l'eu attrapé il le tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui pour ne pas le perdre et de l'autre main il stoppa sa ligne de vie. Battant vivement des jambes il remonta à la surface et cria pour appeler à l'aide. Il crut apercevoir des gens sur la rive, mais il ne fut certain qu'ils étaient sauvés que lorsque Mipha les récupéra dans ses bras pour les ramener avec elle sur la rive.

-C'était complètement fou de faire ça ! Mais tu as bien agis, si tu n'étais pas arriver aussi vite le prince Sheik se serait certainement noyé.  
-L-le p-prince ? Grelotta Link dans sa couverture.  
-Oui, répondit Mipha. La délégation conduisant le prince ici devait arriver aujourd'hui. Mais apparemment le jeune prince à échapper à leur surveillance.  
On frappa à la porte.  
-Entrer.  
-Votre altesse, s'inclina un grand homme fin en entrant, il avait les cheveux blanc et quand il releva la tête Link pu voir que ces yeux était rouge claire.  
-Maitre Pasus*  
-Je souhaiterais remercier ce jeune garçon.  
-Bien sur, Link je te présente maitre Pasus l'instructeur et protecteur du Prince Sheik.  
-B-Bonjour.  
-Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir sauver la vie du prince, dit Pasus en s'inclinant près du lit.  
-Il va b-bien ?  
-Il ne sais pas encore réveillé, mais il n'a rien, grâce à vous. Merci encore.  
-Princesse ? Pourais-je vous parler, si'l vous plais ?  
-Oui, Link je te laisse te reposer, sourit-elle avant de partir avec Pasus.

Link resta quelques minutes dans son lit a se réchauffer dans sa couverture. Il était curieux de savoir si le prince allait se réveillé, bien sur une question en entrainant une autre Link finit par se poser une ribambelle de questions et par avoir une irrépressible envie de voir le prince Sheika. Il avait vu où les médecins Zora avaient emmené le garçon, sans faire de bruit Link prit sa couverture et se glissa dans le couloir.

Esquivant les gardes il se faufila par la porte des domestiques pour entrer dans la chambre. Il fut accueilli par une lame se posant sur son cou.  
-Qui es-tu ? Haleta une voix à sa droite.  
N'osant pas bouger le petit blond tenta de se présenter :  
-Li-Lin Link...  
-C'est toi qui m'a sauvé... ? Fit la voix avant que son propriétaire ne vacille dangereusement.  
-T-tu es réveillé ? Je croyais qu-que tu d-dormais ! Dit-il quand il fut libéré de la lame. Link se tourna découvrit, appuyer contre le mur, la respiration courte, un jeune garçon de son âge. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blond, presque blanc très long et les yeux d'un rouge profond.  
-Tu devrais t-te recoucher...  
-Mh... je pensais que c'était un adulte qui m'avait secouru.  
-Je suis arriver... avant, expliqua Link ne sachant que dire d'autre.  
Fermant les yeux une seconde Sheik, poussa sur le mur pour marcher vers le lit.  
-Tu veux de l'aide ?  
-Ça va... merci.  
-... pourquoi tu était entrain de grimper ? Demanda Link curieux.

Sheik pris le temps de bien se ré-installer dans le lis avant de poser un regard inquisiteur sur le blond.  
-Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde... je te remercie de m'avoir sauver mais je ne suis pas devenue ton ami pour autant.  
Link cligna des yeux et pencha la tête de côté. Ce prince était bizarre.  
-D'accord.  
-Comment es-tu entrer d'abord ? Normalement Shu et Matari garde l'entrée.  
-Il y a une porte pour le ménage, je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien.  
-P-pourquoi ? Demanda le Sheika tellement étonné qu'il en bégueilla.  
-Quand les adultes t'on emmené je ne savais si tu étais noyé. Mipha vient de me dire que tu allais bien, je voulais le voir par moi même.  
-La princesse Mipha... oui, elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure.  
-Elle m'a dit que tu avais échappé à ceux qui t'accompagne avant d'arriver au palais, tu ne voulais pas venir ?  
Sheik évita son regard, il était fatigué.  
-Pas vraiment...  
Link remarqua que le Sheika regardait par la fenêtre.  
-Tu sais, si tu n'aime pas la pluie, sache qu'il ne pleut pas si souvent qu'on le raconte ici.  
Sheik soupira et laissa sa tête aller contre la tête de lit, il avait mal au crâne.  
-C'est mère qui m'envoie ici pour m'entrainer...  
-Pour t'entrainer ?  
-Je suis un Sheika, je m'entraine tout le temps...  
-C'est vrai, mon papa dit que ton peuple se sont les guerriers les plus fort. Déclara Link en ce demandant comme ils pouvaient être encore plus fort que son papa le chevalier capitaine.  
Sheik haussa les épaules, d'après lui c'était la volonté de la patriarche et les gênes de leur ancêtres qui faisait leur plus grande force.  
-Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux, fit Sheik en voyant Link se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre.  
Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa sur le lit pour s'assoir les genoux ramener contre lui enrouler dans sa couverture.  
-Le sol est trop froid.  
Sheik senti un léger sourire poindre sur ses lèvres, _en voilà un qui me parle normalement au moins_, ce dit-il.  
-En même temps tu es pied nu.  
Link sortie ses pieds se la couverture s'apercevant de ce faite que oui, il était partie de sa chambre sans botte, donc pied nu.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux en regardant la pluie tomber.  
-Dit... tu sais bien nager, j'étais évanouie mais pour plonger me chercher... surtout dans des conditions pareil tu dois savoir nager. Fit prudemment Sheik.  
-Oui, j'ai appris avec Mipha.  
Sheik tripota ses cheveux qui lui arrivait plus bas que les épaules.  
-... tu voudrais venir avec moi demain.  
-Bien sur ! On va où ? S'enthousiasma Link.  
-... je dois aller à l'étang de Lars avec la princesse Mipha et Pasus. Mais j'ai pas envie de rester tout seul avec eux.  
-On pourra s'amuser dans l'eau, sourit le blond.  
-Mm oui... Souffla doucement le Sheika en tressant ses cheveux pour la nuit.  
-Toi tu sais super bien grimper, tu étais tout en haut de la falaise ! Même si c'est pas très malin de grimper quand il se met à pleuvoir.  
-L'orage à éclater quand j'étais presque arriver au sommet ! Protesta Sheik indigné.  
-Tu t'ai entrainé à grimper comme ça !? Poursuivit le Hylien sans relever.  
-Évidement.  
-Tu pourra m'apprendre ?  
-He... je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Je grimpe sans matériel d'escalade, c'est dangereux.  
Link fit la moue mais oublia rapidement sa bouderie en jetant un œil dehors.  
-Il est tard... on devrait aller dormir.  
-Tu as sommeil ? Demanda Sheik.  
-Oh non ! Mais je veux être en forme pour jouer avec toi demain ! Fit le blond en lançant un éclatant sourire au Sheika.  
-D-daccord, à demain alors.  
-À demain ! S'exclama Link en sautant du lit, avant de filer par la porte d'où il était arrivé.

* * *

**Alors Reviews**** ?  
Que pensez-vous de ce 1er chapitre ?  
Il y en aura 3 en tout, je posterais aléatoirement, mais avec les vacances je devrais mettre la suite facilement.**


	2. Connaissance Amitié

**FF Zelda Breath of the Wild**

**Et voilà le chapitre 2/3 de ce prologue/épilogue à ma fic « Mémorise »**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**\- les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas -**

* * *

CHAP 2

Mipha, Link, Sheik et Pasus se rendirent le lendemain à l'étang de Lars. Mipha expliqua à Sheik qu'il avait pieds dans toute la 1ère partie de l'étang et que aujourd'hui ils ne se rendraient pas du côté profond.

-Pourquoi ? La questionna Link intrigué.

-Le prince doit apprendre à nager, répondit Pasus.

-Le prince c'est parler tout seul, grogna Sheik tout bas, esquivant le regard de Link.

-Ben, tu es entre de bonnes mains alors, Mipha va t'apprendre super vite à nager et on pourra jouer partout ! Fit Link sans aucun apriori.

Toujours inquiet Sheik regarda Link aller dans l'eau pour barboter. Mais sa fierté étant il ne laissa rien paraître, ni de sa peur, ni de sa jalousie. Il suivit doucement Mipha dans l'eau, la princesse lui tenait les mains de façon rassurante. Quand il eu de l'eau aux épaules Mipha lui demanda de s'allonger sur le ventre et de taper des pieds sans lâcher ses mains.

À la fin de l'après-midi Sheik était épuisé. Il avait pataugé sur le ventre, fait l'étoile de mer sur le dos, aidé de la princesse et même de Link au bout d'un moment, mais les résultas étaient peu concluant.

-On apprend pas à nager en un jours tu sais, lui dit Link face à se découragement visible. Ils étaient tout deux réunit dans la chambre du Sheika.

-Oui... c'est ma mère qui n'est pas au courant...

-Dit donc, ta maman à l'air drôlement sévère...

Sheik hocha la tête en laissant un soupire lui échapper.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avant d'aller manger ?

-... tu peux me passer mon sac ?

Link récupéra le sac en question et revint s'affaler sur le lit à côté de Sheik.

Ce dernier récupéra plusieurs morceaux de bois à l'intérieur avant de les assembler.

Link sursauta quand une mélodie troubla le silence confortable qui c'était installé. Sheik jouait de la musique, l'objet qu'il avait construit avec les morceaux de bois était un instrument à vent (ocarina).

Le blond écouta attentivement les sonorités inconnu que son ami tirait de l'instrument.

Puis au bout d'un long moment le silence revint.

-C'était super ! Le félicita spontanément Link.

-Merci...

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer ?

Sheik sourit :

-Peut-être... tien essaye déjà, dit-il en lui tendant l'objet.

Le bond étudia l'instrument quelques seconde avant de le porte à ses lèvres pour souffler. Une note claire raisonna dans la pièce.

-Pas mal, souffle doucement pour pouvoir enchainer des notes. Regarde je vais te montrer un air simple. Sheik lui montra comment placer ses doigts, puis lui fit une démonstration. Une courte mélodie de 3 notes répété 2 fois puis 5 note à la suite (appel d'Épona).

Link tenta de reproduire la mélodie mais il s'emmêla les pinceaux à la 5ème notes.

Sheik se retint de rire et expliqua à nouveau la mélopée au blond.

Ils jouèrent de l'ocarina toute la soirée et durent courir à table pour aller manger.

-Link, l'arrêta le Sheika avant la porte de la sale à manger.

-Oui quoi ?

-Ne parle pas de la musique s'il te plais, lui demanda Sheik.

-Pourquoi ?

-... Sheik baissa les yeux jusqu'à contempler le sol gêné : ma mère déteste l'idée que je sache jouer de la musique.

-D'accord, ça sera notre secret, ok ?

Sheik hocha la tête heureux d'être sauvé d'une lourde punition.

* * *

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Link après le diner. Le Hylien souhaitait montrer sa collection de souvenirs à son ami. Cette collection était composé d'objets en tout genres, chacun dotés d'une histoire sur les lieux d'où ils venaient.

-Mon papa et maman me confie souvent à des amis quand ils travaillent, alors j'ai fait cette collection pour me rappeler tout les endroits que j'ai pu visiter. Expliqua Link en présentant les différents objets à Sheik.

Le Sheika écouta avec attention le petit blond.

Petit à petit il commençait à avoir un mauvais présentiment. Il voyait de plus en plus de ressemblances entre lui et Link. Ils étaient tout les deux assez solitaire, même si Link était visiblement plus doué que lui pour se faire des amis, mais le blond avait cette étrange solitude qui lui collait à la peau, tout comme le Sheika. Leur parents étaient pris par leur travail et passaient peu de temps avec eux... Même si Sheik ne se plaindrait pas de ce faite, vu que sa mère le confrontait continuellement à des monstres à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, pour constater ses progrès.

Et tout les deux voyageaient beaucoup, ce qui n'aidait pas pour s'attacher à un endroit en particulier.

-Ta collection est super, lui dit Sheik en lui touchant l'épaule.

Link, tout heureux, lui fit un grand sourire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, les interrompant :

-Vous êtes encore debout mon prince ? Fit Pasus en entrant dans la pièce.

Sheik se referma immédiatement.

-Oui.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, demain sera une journée charger. Vous devez aller à votre leçon avec la princesse Mipha, puis vous avez votre entrainement journalier et...

-Je sais très bien mon emploi du temps, grogna Sheik en lui coupant la parole.

-Sheik... tu aura un peu de temps pour jouer avec moi ? Demanda timidement Link.

Il allait lui répondre mais Pasus parla avant lui.

-Le prince à beaucoup d'obligations, je ne pense pas qu'il est du temps pour s'amuser.

-Pasus.

-Oui, mon prince ?

-Tu pense mal. Déclara froidement Sheik. Je présenterais mes hommages à la famille royale Zora en allant retrouver la princesse Mipha dans la salle du trône. Comme ça j'ai du temps l'après midi à la fin de mon entrainement. D'ailleurs je n'aurais pas besoin de toi après mon entrainement, tu pourra disposer.

-Mais... Prince je suis charger de veiller sur vous à tout instant.

-Ma mère voit le mal partout, je peux peut-être demander si la sécurité est vraiment optimal au cœur de la cité Zora demain matin, comme ça tu sera surement rassuré puisque tu a l'air paniquer de me laisser quelques heures seul dans l'enceinte du palais ? Fit sournoisement la garçon en toisant Pasus. Si l'homme voulais jouer l'intimidation en évoquant sa mère il pouvait jouer lui aussi.

Le Sheika s'inclina laissant Sheik gagner.

-Comme vous voudrez. Voulez-vous néanmoins aller vous coucher pour être en forme demain ?

-J'irais me coucher dans un moment, laisse nous.

-Très bien. Pasus sortie les laissant tout les deux.

Sheik relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait.

-Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire lui...

-Pasus est ton garde du corps ?

-Garde du corps, instructeur... une nounoue quoi...

Link sourit amuser par le ton qu'employait Sheik.

-Il avait pas l'air content... on pourra jouer quand même demain alors ?

-Mais oui, sourit Sheik. Il est jamais content c'est une habitude chez lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux garçons se mirent alaise sur le lit de Link pour jouer à un jeux en bois qui faisait partie de la collection du blond.

-C'est moi qui gagne... marmonna Sheik à moitier endormie. Après prêt d'une heure de jeux.

-Tu es fort... tu as vite compris le jeux... répondit Link tout aussi endormie, sa tête penchant largement sur la droite. Ils laissèrent tout les deux tomber leurs têtes en avant sur la couverture.

Si ils n'avaient pas été à plat ventre sur le lit ils auraient même pu se faire mal.

-On devrait dormir... suggéra Sheik en redressant vivement la tête, les cheveux en bataille.

Link ne lui répondit pas.

-Link, hé ! Link ! L'appela Sheik en lui secouant l'épaule.

-Mm... qwoi ?

-Met toi comme il faut dans ton lit avant de t'endormir...

-Mm...

Link suivit difficilement Sheik qui le poussait pour le coucher comme il se doit dans son lit. Le Sheika borda le blond avec un sourire amusé. Link frissonna et se rapprocha de son ami.

-Bonne nuit, fit Sheik en tentant de se lever pour se rendre à sa propre chambre. Seulement Link attrapa son bras.

-Reste... demanda t-il à moitier dans son sommeil.

Sheik le regarda avec des grands yeux. Puis une vision de sa chambre vide passa dans son esprit. Certes il était content de passer du temps avec Link, une des rares personnes à lui parler normalement, et pas comme à une chose fragile et précieuse qui doit se montrer à la hauteur, mais...

_Oh et puis je m'en fiche de ce que pense ma mère, j'ai le droit essayer de me faire un ami !_ Ce dit finalement Sheik.

-D'accord, fait moi une place, répondit le Sheika. En soulevant la couverture pour se glisser dans le lit.

Link soupira d'aise et se blotti contre le dos de Sheik. Se dernier secoua la tête en souriant, Link était trop mignon, puis il ferma les yeux.

-Sheik... fit Link tout bas.

Contrairement à ce que son ami pensait il n'était pas endormi. La journée avec Sheik avait été si bien qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul, et surtout de se réveillé pour constater que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais également par ce qu'une question lui brulait les lèvres depuis longtemps mais il n'arrivait pas à la poser avant se soir.

-Mm ?

-Pourquoi tu as les cheveux long ?

-Hein !? S'exclama le Sheika ne s'attendant pas à une question pareil. Pourquoi tu... qu'est ce que ça ça fait qu'il soit long ou non ? Demanda t-il en se redressant.

-Curieux... marmonna le blond sans ouvrir les yeux malgré le regard fixé sur lui.

Sheik soupira légèrement :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de les couper avant de passer avec succès l'épreuve pour être considéré comme un guerrier d'élite Sheika. Répondit-il avec un regard mélancolique. Si je ne réussit pas je pourrais les couper quand j'aurais 17ans.

-Ça fait beaucoup de règles.

-... c'est à cause de ça que je désobéis...

-Je peux... venir voir ton entrainement... demain ? L'interrogea Link s'endormant vraiment.

-Mauvaise idée. Je voudrais bien, hein, mais Pasus n'acceptera jamais. Il va devenir fou si il pense que tu essaie de connaître nos techniques Sheika.

-Mm... tampis... une autre fois...

Sheik sourit en regardant Link s'endormir en lui tenant la main, il ne se rappelait même pas quand le Hylien c'était mis à lui serrer la main.

* * *

Le lendemain les adultes les trouvèrent endormit cotte à cotte. Mipha fit en sorte qu'il puissent dormir un peu plus longtemps. C'est donc finalement vers 10 heure du matin que Sheik émergea. Le garçon jeta un œil à l'extérieur avant de jurer bruyamment et de se précipiter sur ses vêtements.

-S'qui se passe ? Demanda Link encore comateux.

-Je suis en retard ! Toi aussi si tu veux venir nager avec moi !

Cinq secondes plus tard Sheik était vêtue et posait la main sur la porte pour sortir, tournant la tête au dernier moment il s'aperçut que Link venait à peine de se lever. Le regard dans le vague, les cheveux en bataille, le blondinet n'était pas encore réveillé.

-Link dépêche !

-Mm... oui.

Bougeant enfin Link saisit ses vêtements et hotta son pyjama pour les enfiler. Toujours dans le cirage mais assez rapidement. Sheik s'impatientant vint lui attraper la main et le tirer en hâte direction la sale du trône.

-Mais... le petit déjeuné ?

-Pas le temps, on prendra quelque chose à manger pour le trajet jusqu'au lac !

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez svp.**

**Bientôt le chapitre 3, le plus long pour conclure ce prologue/épilogue.**


	3. Entrainement et dénouement

**FF Zelda Breath of the Wild**

**Voilà le chapitre finale ! Pas de chi-chi cette fois Bonne lecture à vous !**

**-Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas-**

* * *

CHAP 3

Comme le jour précédant Sheik suivit une longue et fatigante leçon de natation avant de pouvoir jouer avec Link. Il péchèrent même leur repas. Mipha les ramena au domaine pour préparer les poissons, Link voulu d'ailleurs absolument faire la cuisine.

-Je préférais qu'on regarde faire quelqu'un qui sais cuisiner.

-Pourquoi ? On va bien s'amuser !

Sheik ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de former un rictus :

-Tout comme moi tu n'as jamais cuisiné, j'ai pas envie de finir empoisonné, fit-il en tirant la langue au blond.

-Oui c'est vrai... réfléchit Link avec un air tellement innocent que Sheik éclata de rire.

Après les grillades de poisson, Pasus vint chercher Sheik pour son entrainement. Lançant un regard fatigué d'avance à Link, le jeune Sheika suivit son instructeur.

* * *

Gravissant une longue pente au nord du domaine Sheik suivait Pasus, se demandant si ce dernier n'était pas entrain de l'emmener ailleurs, loin de chez les Zora.  
-Bien, commençons.

Finalement Pasus n'essayait pas de les faire partir du domaine. Shu et Matari les deux autres Sheika de la garde du princes apparurent alors. Il saluèrent Sheik avec respect.

-Salut, fit le prince en inclinant la tête. Il préférait de loin ses deux là à Pasus, eux il le laissait tranquille, même si il le suivaient partout.

Ils se mirent tout les trois en position de combat, Pasus serait l'arbitre.

Le prince et les deux Sheika échangèrent plusieurs coups tout en bougeant avec une fluidité surnaturel. Coup de point, coup de pied, feinte, coup du tranchant de la main, double feinte, saut.

-Arrêtez donc de jouer maintenant que vous êtes échauffé. Déclara Pasus au bout de quelques minutes. Les trois adversaires se séparèrent d'un bond.

Shu fit jouer ses épaules et tira une lame de nul part ; Matari quand à lui fit craquer son cou et détacha la longue lance qui était accrocher dans son dos. Sheik soupira.

-Prince.

-Oui, répondit-il agacé.

-Combattez sérieusement, le jour ou c'est votre vie qui sera en jeux...

-Je ne pourrais pas me permettre de laisser une chance à mon ennemie, je sais. Le coupa Sheik Grimaçant.

-Le savoir n'est apparemment par une raison suffisante pour vous entrainer correctement.

Sheik serra les dents.

-Mm, votre mère souhaite que vous atteignez l'excellence. Quand vous aurez 17ans vous serez notre guide, elle ne veux que votre bien en vous préparant ainsi.

-Oui...

-Ce n'est pas par ce que vous avez des talents naturel au combat que vous devez vous reposer dessus.

-Je sais...

-Non, vous ne savez pas. Des dangers auquel aucun entrainement ne peuvent vous préparer risque d'émerger de l'enfer où se trouve le fléau. Vous devez être capable de surmonter n'importe quoi pour vous en préserver. Votre destiné est de protéger notre peuple tout entier.

Un long silence plana dans l'aire.

-Vous pourrez prendre une arme après la pause, précisa l'instructeur. À mon signale... Allez s'y !

Shu et Matari se jetèrent sur Sheik avec une vitesse surhumaine. Le jeune Sheika baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux avant de brusquement relever le regard et de bouger. Les yeux du prince d'un rouge profond c'était tinté d'un rouge sanglant en une demie seconde.

Shu et Matari frappèrent dans le vide. Sheik était déjà derrière eux accroupi dans l'herbe. Sans aucun effort apparent il sauta comme un fauve en direction de Shu. L'homme jeta le haut de son corps en arrière pour éviter le coup, pendant que Matari, après un saut en arrière, fendait l'aire de sa lance juste au-dessus. Rien de cela n'atteint le prince, Sheik prit appuis sur le bout de la lance pour pirouetter un peu plus loin et littéralement disparaître.

Shu se redressa et fendit l'aire de sa lame autour de lui en défense avant de sauter plus loin et Matari disparu tout comme Sheik.  
Ils réapparurent tout deux dans un cliquetis de lames. Sheik avait dévié une attaque avec son protège bras et contrattaqua immédiatement en enfonçant son point à un endroit précis dans les cottes de son adversaire. Matari étouffa une exclamation et recula pendant que Shu arrivait à sa rescousse poignard en avant sur le prince. Sheik esquiva à nouveau et se servit même de l'hélant de Shu, qui lui permis de faire une rotation autour du duo pour arriver dans leur dos. Il fut tout juste éraflé par la lame.

-Touche pour le prince, touche pour Shu. Déclara platement Pasus.

Sheik accrocha d'une main la lance de Matari et la retourna contre lui, le faisant tomber. Shu évita de justesse mais se retrouva face à face avec le point du jeune Sheika. Son corps d'adulte lui permis tout juste d'enquaisser le choc. Tandis que Matari réalisait une roulade pour se relever; Shu augmenta encore sa vitesse en espérant toucher son prince d'un fendant. Mais Sheik fut intouchable, il avait déjà bondit 5m plus loin et courait pour les prendre à revers.

Mécontent Matari se servit de l'allonge que lui procurait sa lance pour faire un pas long et porter une estocade. Estocade qui fut déviée dans l'écorce d'un arbre. Sheik c'était glissé derrière pile au bon moment.

Dissimuler part l'arbre le jeune Sheika grimpa à toute allure pour sauter et retomber sur les épaules de Matari. Sans une seconde d'hésitation il claqua violemment les paumes de ses mains sur les oreilles du guerrier. Les yeux de Matari se révulsèrent et il s'effondra. Le prince sauta réalisant un double saut-périeux arrière pour se retrouver devant Shu. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coup avec force.

-Touche pour le prince, Matari hors combat. Déclara Pasus.

Sheik profitait de sa petite taille pour harceler la garde basse de Shu. Au bout de plusieurs minutes le prince se dégagea du combat au corps à corps pour disparaître. Shu grogna et disparue à son tour.

Trois seconde plus tard Shu réapparue en roulant sur le sol. Sheik sortie de l'ombre derrière lui et lui donna un violent coup de talon dans la tempe. Le guerrier Sheika fut assommé sur le coup et s'affala sur l'herbe.

-Touche pour le prince, Shu hors combat.

Pasus apparu derrière Sheik et le frappa du plats de la main. Surpris le prince vacilla et s'écarta vivement.

-Prince touché gravement.

-Tu es l'arbitre ! Protesta Sheik, ses yeux reprenant une couleur normale.

-Dans un vrai combat il n'y a aucun arbitre.

Sheik régula comme il pu son essoufflement avant de parler :

-Le... cadre du combat c'était... que Shu et Matari... était mes adversaires...

-On ne peux savoir à l'avance ce qui va arriver. Faisons une pause, nous reprendrons après.

Sheik poussa un grognement de frustration et se laissa tomber assit dans l'herbe après avoir vérifier qu'il n'avait pas frapper trop fort.

Shu et Matari étaient évanouie pour un petit moment.

-Vous devez devenir plus endurant, plus vif et plus fort.

-À 8ans je fais déjà les entrainement d'élite, et je dois encore...

Pasus ne le laissa pas poursuivre sa phrase :

-Ne vous reposer pas sur vos acquis ! Vous êtes la personne la plus importante des Sheika, vous devez avoir les moyens de nous guider tous.

Sheik se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le dos un bras en travers de la figure. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter la suite du monologue de son instructeur. Ils aurait donner beaucoup pour être une personne normale en ce moment.

C'est dans cette position qu'il repéra du coin de l'oeil un reflet jaune dans les herbes plus loin en bas de la colline. Il dut mettre toute sa volonté pour retenir une réaction qui aurait alerté Pasus. Link les observait.

-Bien nous allons reprendre, déclara soudain Pasus.

Sheik contrôla ses gestes et se redressa rapidement. Shu et Matari assit dans l'herbe eux aussi lui sourirent. C'étaient leur façon, eux qui parlaient si rarement, de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne lui en voulait pas pour les bleus.

-Cette fois vous pouvez choisir une arme prince.

Après une interminable cession de combat, Sheik était à bout de nerfs et de forces.

-Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

Le prince soupira et retint son corps de tomber immédiatement malgré la fatigue. Le souffle heurté et les jambes flageolante il redescendit au domaine Zora avec Pasus. Shu et Matari c'étant à nouveau rendu invisible.

* * *

Il parvint à sa chambre, mais pas jusqu'à son lit. Il s'effondra sur le sol à deux mètre à peine de celui-ci. La joue pressée contre le sol froid le prince ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Il avait mal de partout, il ne pourrait probablement pas aller manger et Link arrivait en courant dans le couloir. Sheik entendait les pas précipités du Hylien qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait il se tourna pour pouvoir s'assoir.

-Sheik ! S'exclama le blond en entrant juste après avoir frappé.

-Mm... Fit le prince son esprit commençant à s'embuer un peu de par la fatigue.

-... Tu... ça va ?

Sheik tenta de hausser les épaules sans parvenir à les faire bouger :

-On va dire que j'ai l'habitude...

Link s'approcha et lui tendit la mains sans rien dire. Sheik sourit légèrement et leva difficilement le bras. Link le releva, et, toujours sans rien dire, l'aida à grimper dans le lit.

-Sympa... merci.

-...

-Fait pas cette tête, je récupère vite. Demain je serais en plaine forme.

-Sheik...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu fais un tel entrainement ?

-Je suis prince Sheika...

-Mais... !

-Toute les lignées royales ont leur responsabilités... Même enfant, nous avons 8ans et tout les problèmes qui vont avec nos titres malgré tout...

-C'est injuste !

-Je sais Link... crois-moi je sais... Fit Sheik en fermant les yeux.

-... tu veux que je t'apporte à manger ?

-C'est gentil... souffla Sheik entrain de s'endormir. Mais quand Link voulu s'écarter du lit il se rendit compte que Sheik tenait fermement sa manche. Link se glissa dans le lit et tenta de s'endormir.

Le Sheik qu'il avait vu à son entrainement n'était pas le même que d'habitude.

* * *

Le lendemain Mipha donna sa leçon de nage à Sheik. Puis Pasus voulu emmener le prince à son entrainement mais les deux enfants se volatilisèrent dans la nature.

Sheik lâcha un soupire soulagé quand Pasus abandonna les recherches.

-Libre, enfin ! À quoi tu veux jouer Link ?

-Mm... à cache-cache.

-Tu es sur ? Je suis super fort à ce jeux.

-Oui, je veux découvrir comment tu fais pour disparaître d'un coup !

Le Sheika sourit amusé.

-À ta guise.

Ils s'amusèrent de longues heures, Sheik se laissant trouver de tans à autre. Il appris même au Hylien à marcher sans faire de bruit.

Heureux comme les enfants qu'ils étaient, ils rentrèrent le sourire aux lèvres malgré la punition qui les attendait sans doute.

Mais étrangement, ni Pasus, ni personne ne leur tomba dessus à leur retour. Une agitation inhabituel régnait si bien qu'ils passèrent inaperçue. Les deux enfants purent comprendre que des éclaireurs Hylien et des soldats était arriver avec des nouvelles mais rien de plus dans le chaos.

-Mipha ! Appela Link quand ils croisèrent la princesse.

-Link ! Où étiez-vous passé !?

-On jouait prêt de l'étang. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est compliquer, fit-elle en regardant ses pieds mal alaise. Vous devriez aller dans vos chambres tout les deux. Je vais dire au cuisinier de vous faire un repas.

-Heu...

-Je vais rester avec Link, fit Sheik. Aller vient, dit-il en tirant le blond par le bras.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche. Sheik emmena Link jusqu'à un couloir désert.

-Sheik, quelles nouvelles peut les mettre dans des états pareil, à ton avis ? Je n'ai jamais vu Mipha aussi bizarre.

-Justement, on ne va pas dans ma chambre. On va essayer d'aller voir ce qui se passe.

-Quoi mais comment ?

-Tu te souvient ce que je t'ai apprit cette après-midi ?

-Bien sur !

-Et ben tu vas marcher silencieusement et me suivre. Tu marche dans mes pas, ok ?

Link hocha la tête.

-Si je fais quelque chose d'étrange tu fais pareil, ok ?

-Oui, mais tu crois qu'on va pouvoir approcher de la sale du trône ?

-On approchera assez prêt pour entendre en tout cas. Sourit le Sheika.

* * *

La pluie commençait à s'abattre sur la région quand Link et Sheik partirent vers la sale du trône Zora pour écouter quelle nouvelle agitait autant les adultes.

-Maintenant que vous aller bue et manger pour récupérer de votre course, expliquez nous ce qui ce passe, mes gardes ont dit que vous aviez vu un danger. Raisonna la voix du roi Dorefah.

-Ce n'est pas cela majesté. Le roi d'Hyrule nous a demander de retrouver le chevalier capitaine, son escouade ne donne plus de nouvelle depuis un mois. Expliqua sombrement le garde.

-Papa, souffla Link figé, blanc comme un linge.

Sheik tourna la tête vers Link, le chevalier capitaine, son père ! Il serra les dents, il n'aurait jamais du emmener Link ici.

-Qu'avez vous trouver ?

-L'escouade du chevalier capitaine est tomber dans un piège. Malheureusement quand nous sommes arriver cela c'était déjà passe depuis longtemps. Ils ont été décimé... le chevalier capitaine, son épouse et ses hommes...

-Par les déesse, gémit Mipha en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait crut, quand les gardes d'Hyrule étaient arrivé, que le père de son protégé avait été blessé dans ses fonctions, mais ça...

-Les monstres qui on fait ça étaient organiser et avait prémédité leur action, nous devons à tout prix prévenir tout les peuples de cette menace !

Link n'écoutait plus ce qui ce disait dans la sale. Il restait figé sous le choc.

Sheik impuissant, ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider le blond. Premièrement ils devaient partir, rester était la dernière chose à faire pour consoler Link. Avec quelques hésitation il toucha l'épaule de Link. Sans rien dire il attira le blond près de lui.

-Partons de là... dit-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Link ne montra aucun signe d'affirmation ou de mécontentement. Sheik l'aida à se relever et l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sheik sentait des frissons lui parcourir le dos, pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il emmener Link espionner les adultes. Si il n'avait pas été aussi stupide le garçon en état de choc dans ses bras, aurait surement appris de façon différente le décès de ses parents. En même temps pouvait-on apprendre de façon douce qu'on était devenue orphelin... ?

Arriver dans la chambre de Link, le Sheika fit s'assoir le blond qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Link... tenta t-il inquiet.

-Ils se trompe, hein ? Demanda Link, les perles turquoise de ses yeux suppliant Sheik de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-Je...

Sheik serra les points.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient raconter ça au roi si... si il n'avait pas vu...

-M-mais papa... à promit qu'il r-reviendrait avec maman...

Sheik regarda Link incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-Il... il avait dit... que j'apprendrais... l'épée avec lui... Bredouilla le blond les larmes envahissant ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues.

-M-maman devait... trouver un souvenir... une surprise... elle... avait... dit que... je...

Ne parvenant plus à parler Link fondit en larmes. Sheik l'accueillit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, incapable de trouver quel mots pourraient apaiser son cœur déchiré.

Durant plusieurs heures, Link pleura en appelant ses parents. Sheik fit de son mieux pour le soutenir, lui frottant le dos et le berçant doucement. Quand le blond ne pu plus pleurer il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité. Sheik le porta jusqu'au lit où il se coucha à côté de lui et le garda dans ses bras. Toute la nuit il s'occupa de Link, veillant sur son sommeil, l'appaisant quand il fit des cauchemars.

* * *

-C'est ma faute... je suis tellement désoler que tu l'es apprit comme ça... souffla Sheik à quelques heures de l'aube, après un cauchemars pire que les autres qui réveilla le blond.

Link toujours incapable de parler sans repartir dans une crise de larmes, se blotti contre Sheik et secoua la tête.

-J'ai perdu mon père le jour où je l'ai connu.

Le Sheika ne savait pas pourquoi il avait subitement besoin de partager ça. C'était une histoire plus que triste, qui n'aiderais certainement pas Link.

-Ma mère n'a jamais voulut me parler de mon père, j'ai passer mon enfance à l'idéaliser et à le chercher. Elle passait son temps à me confronté à des monstres quand je lui posait une question. Un jour, alors qu'on campait près de la cité des Guérudo, elle m'a emmener dans le désert. J'avais 6ans, je ne voulais pas quelle me laisse seul ici, mais elle a quand même réussit à me perdre... Tu connais le clan des Yiga ?

Link qui écoutait attentivement secoua la tête.

-C'est un groupe de Sheika qui on abandonner Hyrule. Mon peuple se caractérise par son art du combat et son allégeance au roi d'Hyrule. Les Yiga eux on trahi la royauté il y a très longtemps quand le dernier héros a affronté le fléau. Ils se son retourner contre nous. Sheik fit une pause se rappelant nettement le sable et l'homme qui était arriver alors.

-Un de ses Yiga est arrivé dans mon dos. Je l'avait à peine entendu avec la tempête de sable qui se levait plus loin. Mais quand je me suis retourner effrayer en sortant un poignard, il n'a pas bougé. Deux autres hommes son arriver armé de faucilles, il on demander au premier pourquoi il ne faisait rien. Ils allaient m'attaquer quand il les a arrêté «_ C'est mon fils _» leur a t-il dit sans aucune émotion. Et là ma mère est arriver...

Sheik fit une pause, il ne savait pas, tout comme à l'époque, si il devait se sentir mal ou indifférent.

-Elle a tué le premier sur le coup, le deuxième à eux le temps de parer un coup avant de se faire taillader et de ne plus bouger. Mon père à tenter de la ligoter avec un lasso mais elle ne l'a pas laisser faire. Ils ont commencer à se disputer dans l'ancien langage des Sheika. À propos de moi. Ma mère voulais savoir si par respect pour moi il divulguerait des secrets et permettrait au Sheika de laver leur honneur en détruisant les Yiga. Et mon père lui hurlait dessus quelle aurait du lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. Ils se sont battu à mort... Ma mère à gagné. Mon père à l'agonie à retiré son masque et à demander comment je m'appelais. Je lui ai dit mon nom, il c'est alors excuser «_ Je suis tellement désoler pour tout... _» a t-il dit avant que ma mère ne lui enfonce son épée dans le cœur. «_ Ne croit pas un mot de ce que ce traitre à dit ! _» m'a t-elle ordonnée. Je ne saurais jamais son nom ni même pourquoi il était dans le clan des Yiga, ma mère à brûler les corps et n'a jamais voulut reparler de cette journée...

Link resserra sa prise sur Sheik pour lui signifier son soutient.

-Link... Je... tu n'es pas tout seul, j... je peux te promettre d'être ton meilleur amis quoi qu'il arrive.

-On est déjà meilleur amis... murmura le blond.

* * *

**Voilà :D  
Vous me détesté pour cette fin ?**

**Alors reviews ou pas ?**


End file.
